What a New User Sees
Hi peeps! This is a fanfic about me as a new user. Based off a true story. :D Constructive criticism welcome, as long as its not too constructive! (what does that mean? I don't know either) Prologe "Finally!" I whispered as the confirmation email was sent to my inbox. "I can be in a wikia!". I opened Fandom and clicked the login button, inputting my new username, Skyfall13, and my (confidential) password. But as I clicked the button, I felt a rushing on my skin and everything went black... Part One Chapter 1 "Where am I?" I muttered. "This place looks so weird!". I was in a cream-colored hallway with a purple dragon painted all over. There were many large doors leading down this seemingly never-ending hallway. The one that I was in front of had a "1" on the front, and under that, in smaller letters, it had the words, "Icebutterfly116". "What does that mean?" I wondered. A robotic voice answered, "THAT IS THE USER WITH THE MOST POINTS ON THE WIKI. IF YOU OPEN THAT DOOR, YOU WILL SEE THEIR PROFILE. DO YOU WANT TO GO TO YOUR PROFILE?" "Yes, please." I felt that weird rushing again, but this time I could see, and I saw all the doors flashing by. 10, 20, 30, 40, 60, 100... I went faster and faster until I finally slowed down in front of a door marked, "1000". "HERE IS YOUR PROFILE," announced the robotic voice. I opened the door and stepped inside. Chapter 2 "Whoa!" I gasped as I stepped inside. It looked like a massive control booth, complete with comfy chair. There were five huge walls, labeled Profile, Message, Blog, Contributions, and Following. I noticed a large marker floating in front of me that said in large print, "EDIT". I grabbed it and began to write on the Profile Wall. "Oh!" I heard a ding ''and something popped up on my Message Wall, by someone called Wings-Of-Bloodfire. "What a weird name," I thought, reading the message. It was an introduction to the wiki and was about what you could do. Suddenly, a purple glow appeared. I looked over to the control desk, which now had a large button with a paper symbol and the word, "Add". I remembered what I had wanted to do, that was to create an OC, so I pressed the button and a form popped up in front of me. It asked me what I wanted to name the page, so I wrote "Skyfall". I heard a ''schuulck ''and a door popped up on the far wall, labeled "Skyfall". I opened it and walked inside. There was another wall, like the one in my profile, just a little smaller. I grabbed the pen hovering near it and started writing. '''Chapter 3' "Phew!" I announced as I walked back into my profile. "That Skyfall is awesome!" The robotic voice said suddenly, "DO YOU WANT TO MAKE SKYFALL YOUR SONA?" "What's a sona?" I asked. "A SONA IS A CHARACTER THAT REPRESENTS YOU ON THE WIKI," "Um, okay then...?" Whoa! Abruptly, the ground trembled beneath me, or was it just me shaking? My vision was fading and changing rapidly. I fell to the ground, feeling my nails elongate. "WHaT In tHe THreE moONs iS HaPENiNg!?" I yelled. My tailbone was aching, my shoulders were dying, and, worst of all, my nose and mouth were... stretching? My head felt like all of the hair was being pulled out, strand by strand, and my skull was pushing itself out of the back of my head. Small sharpish things were pushing out of my spine. I wobbled, and toppled, and fell down. The weird stuff finally stopped. I slowly got up. I felt... different. I looked at my hands, and to my horror, they had became clawed paws, almost! My shoulder blades didn't just feel like blades anymore. They felt like extra limbs. "Wait. WHAT?" I realized that I had just literally become my sona. And my sona was a dragon. It finally made sense why everything was so big. "ACKK I'm gonna be stuck like this forever!" I wailed. "Computer, how do I go back??" "JUST PRESS THAT RED BUTTON TO QUIT," said the robot in the closest thing possible to pity. I slammed that button with my hands? talons? and felt the rushing, bringing me back, hopefully as a human. Epilouge Thank goodness, I was a human and sitting in the kitchen where I started. "Y'know, that wasn't that bad," I whispered to myself. "What was that?" said my sister, reading on the couch. "Nothing," I smiled. Part Two Chapter One I rushed to my computer and typed in "wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com." I had been waiting the entire day for this! I felt that now-familiar rushing sensation as I whooshed ''into the wikia. But this time, I felt myself growing into a dragon again. Today, I was ready to try something different. Hmm... maybe I should write a blog post? I quickly typed up something, and then pressed ''Publish, hoping it wouldn't end up on someone's fanfic. I turned around, satisfied I wasn't going to be kicked out on my second day, but I saw a new door. It said, "Live! Chat" Wondering what that meant, I walked through. Wow! There were other dragons in the room! "Um, hi peeps!" I said. "I'm new. Do you have any tips?" "Um..." One dragon wondered. "Follow the rules?" another suggested. "Sounds good to me," I said. "Well, what do you want to talk about?". We had many conversations on different topics, the most memorable being about cheese. (the conversations in that chapter were adapted from real events!) Chapter Two I had to log off eventually, and I did it unwillingly. Well, even though I had to go, I could come back tomorrow! The next day, I logged in excitedly. Nobody was really on the chat, so I wondered what I would do. I wrote another blog post, but I wasn't satisfied. Suddenly, I had an awesome idea. I created a new page and started writing... ""Finally!" I whispered as the confirmation email was sent to my inbox. "I can be in a wikia!"." ehh this isn't completely done yet. it will be soon, though! Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)